1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to musical instruments, and more particularly to a framework for stringed musical instruments having a body, neck and key.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stringed instruments such as guitars, basses, violins, and cellos have a common dynamic of string tension opposing a sound chamber (body) and notating extension (neck). The mechanical joint between these two parts has long been a source of major concern to those who manufacture these instruments. Stress and tension produced by strings apply forces to this joint, which make it equal to the most critical components of any musical instrument. Even the finest instruments, being made of wood, will require adjustment of these two parts. The violin family of stringed instruments has traditionally employed the use of an adhesive that releases readily by the application of heat and moisture (steam). The steel stringed acoustic guitar requires more strength in its body to neck (heel) joint than the violin family of instruments.
Traditionally, the steel stringed acoustic guitar heel joint has been a tapered “dove-tail” design. This joint does work well and provides adequate strength to oppose the tension produced by the steel-strings. The disadvantages of the dove-tail joint are that it is time consuming in the manufacturing process and troublesome to remove for service.
Because of the disadvantages of the dove-tail joint design, some have employed a direct-bolt method which allows neck assembly without the use of adhesives. This has been far reaching and accepted in most guitar manufacture both small and great. However, in the levels of high-end guitar building, bolts are considered inferior in aesthetics, and to some, sonic efficiency.